


Новый член экипажа

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Кирк привык добиваться желаемого.





	

Ваако входит в зал совещаний за полчаса до начала приема, на котором должны озвучить решение, принятое некромонгерами. Его приводят в ярость условия почти рабского вступления в Империю, но он лишь щурит глаза, подбирая максимально корректные слова. Он никогда не даст повода усомниться в собственной лояльности и верности.

— Лорд-маршал, вы уверены, что нам стоит вступить в Империю на условиях этих варваров? — Ваако буравит взглядом спину лорда, а тот резко оборачивается:

— Я думал, что выразился ясно. Мы вступим в Империю, и это не обсуждается, Ваако, — лорд смотрит на него пристально, Ваако же мрачнеет на глазах — он прекрасно чувствует напряжение, разливающееся в воздухе, хотя лорд вряд ли был бы так уверен в своих планах, не имея запасного варианта.

Остается только дождаться, пока лорд покинет зал, чтобы выйти следом. Внутри разрастается глухое раздражение — Ваако вспоминает насмешливого и самоуверенного капитана Кирка, осматривающего их Некрополь с видом полноправного владельца. Вульгарная форма офицерского состава, никакой брони, только хрупкие тела и фазеры, заткнутые за пояс, придающие им такую смелость.

Для тех, у кого мерой воздействия является боль, имперцы вели себя слишком вызывающе. Если бы Ваако позволили, он бы мигом научил их правилам поведения в обществе лорд-маршала. Всего несколько показательных казней — тех, кто не сможет служить верой и правдой его повелителю — и капитан Кирк станет шелковым и послушным. Ваако уверен, что экипаж «Энтерпрайз» не сталкивался с расой, подобной некромонгерам, но их заведомое пренебрежение не вызывает ничего, кроме пелены ярости перед глазами.

Ваако сжимает кулаки, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоиться, но злость клокочет внутри, требуя выхода, а он идет по анфиладе к залу для собраний мимо вытянувшихся по струнке подчиненных.

— Мистер Ваако, — его окликают у самых дверей, и он разворачивается, смеривая внимательным взглядом Кирка, который даже сейчас выглядит насмешливым. 

— Мистер Кирк, — Ваако в ответ так же опускает звание, но этого недостаточно, чтобы сбить спесь с Кирка, тот лишь усмехается, когда подходит ближе. 

— Знаете, с наличием турболифтов перемещение по вашему огромному гробу стало бы намного проще, — Кирк будто бы не замечает возмущенный взгляд Ваако, скрещивает руки за спиной и идет ко входу в зал, даже не проверяя, следует ли Ваако за ним.

— Знаете, наличие доспеха уберегло бы вас от лишних и весьма болезненных травм, которые обязательно появятся, если вы продолжите разговаривать в подобном тоне, — Ваако стискивает зубы и кладет ладонь на рукоять кинжала, висящего на поясе.

— Ну что вы, для этого у меня есть лучший в галактике доктор с легендарными руками. Обычно именно он занимается моим спасением, в то время как коммандер уничтожает тех, кто посмел посягнуть на мою жизнь, — Кирк обжигает его взглядом, и только идиот бы не понял угрозы, скрытой в этих словах. Ваако не считает себя идиотом. — К слову, вы так похожи с Боунзом. Отличие весьма незначительное — у него один глаз. Но, как оказалось, с таким же генетическим дефектом, что и у вас. Забавно, не правда ли?

— Мистер Кирк, я убивал и за меньшее, — Ваако сохраняет нейтральное выражение лица, хотя это дается нелегко. — Вы открыто угрожаете лорду-командующему и улыбаетесь так, будто рассказываете презабавный анекдот.

— Так и есть! Вы с Боунзом даже возмущаетесь одинаково. — Ваако на секунду кажется, что Кирк хочет потрепать его по щеке, но потом он одергивает себя и заходит в зал, где уже почти все собрались.

Ваако очень не нравится все происходящее, но он не посмеет перечить лорд-маршалу. 

_Повиновение до самой вселенной смерти._

Именно эту клятву приносят все некромонгеры после обращения, независимо от прежних убеждений. Лорд-маршал и его приказы становятся основополагающими в жизни после смерти, и никто, даже Ваако, не осмелится выступить против. И к сожалению, в настоящий момент лорд-маршал занят постыдным заискиванием перед этими псами Федерации, а Ваако остается встать за его плечом и ожидать указаний.

Раздумывая о причинах столь радикальных отличий от всех остальных некромонгеров — сам он ощущает весь спектр злости вместо нейтрального спокойствия, — Ваако не прислушивается к разговору, на который он все равно не может повлиять. И как оказывается, он делает это зря, стоит услышать обрывок фразы Кирка:

— … что вы готовы предоставить Империи в качестве гаранта своих добрых намерений? — в этот момент Кирк, будто случайно, смотрит на Ваако и усмехается, не стесняясь. 

За его спиной стоят два старших офицера, те, о которых он видимо говорил раньше. Догадаться не сложно: у одного из них нет глаза, а еще он неуловимо похож на самого Ваако даже манерой держаться и крепко стиснутыми зубами — а значит, это тот самый Боунз. Другой — остроухий ублюдок с бородкой — коммандер. Ваако осматривает его критичным взглядом и не видит той самой силы, с помощью которой он мог бы уничтожать врагов Кирка, но он давно знает, что не стоит недооценивать своих потенциальных противников.

— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан Кирк? — лорд-маршал замечает взгляд, брошенный Кирком на Ваако, но не оборачивается, а лишь скрещивает руки за спиной в ожидании ответа. Ваако почти уверен, что в этой комнате нет ни одного существа, которое не поняло бы, о чем идет речь. Но лорд-маршал хочет, чтобы Кирк сказал о своих требованиях прямо.

— Знаете, в истории Терры и других союзных планет нередко для гаранта соглашений заключали династические браки, — Кирк покусывает губы, будто подбирает слова, но Ваако ему не верит ни на секунду — уж слишком хитро тот выглядит и теперь просто разыгрывает карту за картой. — И даже позже, после образования Империи, наш великий Император в знак своего расположения позволял офицерам заключить брак с представителями новых планет. Я знаю, что у вас нет дочери, лорд-маршал, и не буду настаивать на соблюдении этого исторического обычая. Все, чего я хочу — это маленький шаг навстречу. Который, разумеется, пойдет на пользу нашим народам.

Кирк улыбается обманчиво доброжелательно, но голубых глаз улыбка не касается. Он словно обаятельный паук оплетает лорда своей паутиной, вынуждая плясать под свою дудку, и Ваако, понимающему это, становится почти тошно от злобы, вновь скрутившей его. 

— Хватит ходить вокруг да около, капитан, — лорд-маршал наверняка сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, а Ваако пробирает дрожь от голоса — обычно после подобных высказываний подчиненных довольно быстро пускают в расход. Да он и сам довольно часто приводил в исполнение приговор, стоило услышать такой тон. — Говорите, что вы от меня хотите.

Ваако заканчивает фразу за него: «… или убирайтесь отсюда», но лорд-маршал при всей своей власти не может позволить себе подобную вольность, поэтому обрывает себя на середине, и видно по глазам, что Кирк это тоже прекрасно понимает.

— Отдайте мне одного из своих офицеров. Например, лорда Ваако, — Кирк вновь улыбается, а Ваако по напрягшейся спине лорда-маршала понимает, что он не ожидал подобной просьбы-приказа. — Такой прекрасный воин сможет заменить на своем посту моего старшего медицинского офицера и станет прекрасным помощником коммандеру Споку. 

Лорд-маршал смотрит на Ваако через плечо внимательным взглядом, а его губы сжаты в тонкую полоску — Ваако же ощущает внутри даже не пылающую ярость, а ледяное бешенство. Кирк выглядит слишком довольным — он прекрасно понимает, что не оставил ни малейшего выбора, хладнокровно загнав лорда-маршала в ловушку. 

— Я не могу лишиться одного из своих доверенных лиц, капитан Кирк…

— О, я уверен, вы найдете ему достойную замену, — Кирк прерывает его легким взмахом руки, отчего некромонгеры вокруг делают шаг назад — им подобное не прощается никогда. Но Кирк же теряет всю свою напускную доброжелательность и опускает ладонь на рукоять кинжала, заткнутого за пояс его формы. — Я буду предельно откровенен, лорд-маршал, либо вы отдаете мне Ваако, либо Империя вас уничтожит.

Ладони лорда-маршала сжимаются в кулаки, а Ваако даже не видя его лица может почувствовать ярость, которая резонирует с его собственной. Это должно быть чертовски сложно удержаться и не уничтожить самодовольного капитана, но тот продолжает стоять перед ними с открытой угрозой на лице.

— Вы гарантируете мне его сохранность? — лорд-маршал цедит недовольно, и Ваако думает, что вряд ли это проявление заботы о нем, а скорее нежелание терять ценного подданного.

— Вы до сих пор не понимаете, да? Знаете, почему мы зовемся Империей? Потому что мы всегда получаем то, что хотим, — Кирк говорит доверительно, словно рассказывает презабавный секрет, который был скрыт от них раньше. Ваако же чувствует, что его злость можно отщипнуть и бросить — чтобы глубоко поранить Кирка. Словно чувства — гроздь гнева, которую можно швырнуть в Кирка. — Я сделаю с _лордом_ Ваако то, что посчитаю нужным, а вы будете счастливы, если я вдруг решу прислать вам его по частям. Понимаете? 

Лорд-маршал кивает, и Ваако понимает, что тот уже принял решение. «Мы вступим в Империю, и это не обсуждается».

— Лорд Ваако находится в вашем распоряжении с настоящего момента, — он отступает в сторону, оставляя Ваако прямо перед его новым… хозяином? Ваако стискивает зубы, чтобы не выругаться вслух.

— Вы сделали правильный выбор, лорд-маршал, — Кирк улыбается вновь так же добродушно, как и пятью минутами раньше, — с вами приятно иметь дело. Империя приветствует новых членов. Ваако, следуй за коммандером Споком.

Только годы тренировки не дали Ваако разбить этому самодовольному ублюдку его смазливое лицо прямо сейчас, он даже находит в себе силы склонить голову в жесте уважения. Хотя мгновенное изменение его звания — он вновь перестал быть лордом, видимо, и на корабле Кирка он будет просто рабом — его злит еще сильнее. Он даже удивляется, что способен испытывать столь сильную злость на кого-то, кто не должен быть врагом.

Кирк осматривает его словно кусок мяса, и Ваако чувствует его взгляд даже спиной, когда следует за невозмутимым коммандером, словно тот постоянно оказывается в подобных ситуациях. Хорошо, что он не жаждет вступить в диалог с Ваако.

Ему не позволяют забрать никакие личные вещи и даже отбирают доспехи, с которыми Ваако уже сросся. На чужом корабле, без привычной амуниции, без оружия — он ощущает себя болезненно беззащитным, но хотя бы его сила все еще при нем. Спок сопровождает его до новой каюты, которая имеет все необходимое — Ваако мигом нарекает ее тюрьмой, потому что выйти в коридор у него не выходит, как бы он ни пытался. 

Когда через несколько часов открывается дверь и в каюту входит Кирк с его одноглазым двойником за плечом, Ваако лежит на узкой койке, раз за разом повторяя про себя клятву верности лорду-маршалу.

— Смотри, Боунз, он выглядит довольно спокойным, — насмешливый тон Кирка мигом пробуждает в Ваако утихшую было ярость, набухающую гроздями. — А ты хотел его седативным накачать.

— Избавь меня от своих шуток. Ты захотел себе новую игрушку — ты ее получил. Обязательно устраивать подобное шоу? — Боунз раздраженно скрещивает руки на груди и показательно игнорирует косой взгляд Ваако, оставшегося лежать на кровати.

— А не хочешь ли ты оказаться на его месте, Боунз, — Кирк зло щурится и с угрозой поворачивается к Боунзу, но тому на вид совершенно плевать.

— Можешь даже меня засунуть в камеру агонии, мне плевать, ты знаешь. Даже если ты меня убьешь — я не расстроюсь, — Боунз подходит ближе к Ваако, направляя на него какой-то прибор, но Ваако даже не успевает дернуться, — замри. Это просто обследование, чтобы понять насколько ты здоров.

Кирк расслабляется так же быстро, как и впал в бешенство, но к подобным эмоциональным скачкам Ваако не привыкать — лорд-маршал не отличался спокойным нравом никогда. 

— Я сам тебя накажу. О да, попробуем тот кинжал, который мне подарил Спок в прошлом месяце, — Кирк хмыкает и проводит пальцами по плечу вздрогнувшего Боунза, что не ускользает от внимания Ваако. — Заставим Ваако смотреть, — он смеется, когда замечает отвращение на лице Ваако. — О да, ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы переспать со своим близнецом, Боунз?

— Джим, ты больной ублюдок. Я не собираюсь с ним спать, — Боунз убирает прибор в свою сумку, с которой он был на приеме лорда-маршала, и отступает к выходу из каюты.

— Это само собой. Но никто не мешает мне приказать ему отсосать тебе, — Кирк заливисто смеется, когда замечает отвращение теперь и на лице Боунза. — Да ладно тебе, Боунз, будет весело!

Боунз выходит из каюты, продолжая ворчать себе под нос, а Кирк останавливается у двери и смотрит на Ваако очень внимательным и серьезным взглядом, не сулящим ему ничего хорошего:

— «Энтерпрайз» всегда рада новым членам экипажа. Особенно таким, как ты. Даю тебе время научиться контролировать свое лицо. Если в следующий раз я скажу отсосать Боунзу, ты должен спросить: «Как глубоко мне взять в рот, капитан?». Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли.

Кирк выходит из каюты, а Ваако ощущает полнейшее опустошение: весь гнев исчез, будто Кирк его высосал досуха.

Ему нужно как можно скорее смириться с тем, что теперь его клятва верности относится к капитану Кирку.

_Повиновение до самой вселенной смерти._


End file.
